Splinter Cell: EndWar
by Vi3tgaMs4lyf
Summary: Shortly after the first mission of Double Agent, Sam is wounded and is put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve his life. He wakes up in 2020 to World War III, older friends, and a confusing new war. SamXGrim romance in later chapters. Please review.
1. Prolouge: Mission Readout

Author's notes:

This fan-fiction is a tie-in to the upcoming EndWar game, with Sam Fisher as the main character. I've ret-conned Double Agent, so this is my own version of what happens to Sam.

Discalaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPLINTER CELL OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS

* * *

Prolouge:

Mission: Operation GeoIce

Splinter Cell Operative: Samuel Leo Fisher CODE: ALPHA-OMEGA

Field Runner/ Other: CIA Agent Hisham Hazma

Primary Objective:

Infiltrate the factory

Get inside the terrorist foundation, to see what they are producing

COMPLETED

Acquire the buyer's list

Get the list of buyers interested in the weapon, so we can identify new threats

COMPLETED

Extract through the loading bay

NOT COMPLETED

Opportunity Objectives:

Protect the crates

Neutralize the guards

Retrieve the weapon schematics

Plant explosive charges

* * *

Debrief: With the list obtained and the final charges placed, Sam's orders were to get to the extraction point. Lambert received word that Sarah, Sam's daughter, was nearly killed in a car accident, but was hesitant to release this information to him. Sam completed planting the explosive charges and successfully destroyed the factory. As he boarded the V-22 Osprey for extraction, a squad of surviving terrorists took up arms, attacking the Osprey with armor-piercing rounds. Sam was hit from a distance of over 400 meter, the distance slowing the bullet, and his tac-suit cushioning the blow. It pierced his armor, and his lung, and with no medical training onboard, they rushed him back stateside. The water, unconventional armor-piercing round, Kevlar fibers, and years of use through hazardous situations produced a bacterial strain unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It quickly infected Sam's wound, causing bleeding and large amounts of pain. The medical doctors had deemed him "dead on arrival", calculating his highest chance for survival at a mere 2. The decision was made to cryogenically freeze him, hoping for advancements in medical technology to one day save him.


	2. Chapter 1: 13 years later

Author's Notes: As you may know, the main difference in this timeline is that Sarah did not die. Because of this, Sam was able to complete his objective of destroying the plant, but because of this, encountered enemy fire upon extraction. Also note, Double Agent takes place in 2007.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPLINTER CELL OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 1:

St. Rose Hospital

Maryland, USA

Unknown date

Sam could still feel the bullet piercing his chest, the surprise and pain flooding his brain. He came in and out of consciousness, seeing faces of his friends, his daughter, and doctors and nurses he didn't know. He woke in a daze, the room around him still fuzzy, his arms and legs weak from disuse.

"Sam! Good God, it's a miracle!" came a familiar voice.

"L-lambert…what's going on?" Sam stammered his voice as weak and tired as he was. He blinked, trying to regain his strength, and gather his thoughts.

"Hold on, Sam. You've been out for…a while." said Lambert, as Sam looked around his austere white and medical green room, his eyes searching for the familiar African-American man.

"Colonel, the factory…" Sam started.

"It's done. That's in the past now Sam." Lambert paused. "Far in the past." Sam's mind was beginning to gather again, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Lambert wasn't in the room. _Wait…_

"What do you mean, 'far in the past?'?" Sam inquired, finally gathering the strength to sit up on his bed.

"Sam…it's been a long time since you've been up. This may come as a shock to you, but you've been in a coma." Sam nodded. _That explains the room, the memories, and the muscle dystrophy. _

"How long?"

"Sam, I--"

"**How long**?"

Lambert sighed, resigning to a half-smile, half-frown at Sam's stubbornness.

"4 weeks." Sam was confused. _4 weeks would not reduce his former physique to this… _

"What aren't you telling me?"

Lambert sighed again and Sam heard him say something to someone he couldn't hear. A woman entered the room, wheeling a man in on a wheel chair, and she stood in the shadows and the man wheeled up to the side of the bed.

"Who--?"Sam's question caught in his throat.

"Hi, Sam. It's been a while," said the frail elderly man in the wheel chair, who was once the proud and tall Colonel Irving Lambert.


	3. Chapter 2: GeoIce

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and the "many reviews". Please, people, review so I know what I'm doing right or wrong!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPLINTER CELL OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS

Chapter 2:

Third Echelon Situation Room: ALPHA-OMEGA

Maryland, USA Lawrence Williams

September 2007, Classified Date 08:32 EST

"Confirmation?" The word hung in the air as Grim continued to stare horrified at the medical report sitting on her screen.

"Grim? I need confirmation." _Why? Of all the people she knew, Sam most certainly didn't deserve this._ "Grim. … Grim! … **Grim**!" She snapped back to reality, she looked into the concerned but ever passive face of Colonel Irving Lambert.

"Y-yeah…um, patient: Sarah Fisher… she's being treated for a broken femur…blunt force trauma…but they say she'll live. The report seems to say that it's a miracle she's not dead…they can't figure out what happened." Grim replied, reading off the medical report. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"No." A voice cuts in between Grim and Lambert's conversation. "Protocol states that unless immediate family dies, there is no need to notify a field agent of anything that happened to her. Right, sir?" said the cold, professional voice of the Assistant Director of Operations Lawrence Williams. Grim's eyes widened, as she looked between Lambert and Williams, before Lambert sighed and nodded.

"He's right. No blood, no foul." Lambert sighed, pressing a few buttons and opening a channel to message Sam. "Fisher, plant that last charge and hurry home. Things have…changed."

Geothermal Weapons Factory

Iceland

08:37 EST

"You heard your boss! Let's hurry up and go!" said the anxious CIA agent Hisham Hazma, who watched as Sam placed the final charge.

"Ok, ok, I'm done here." replied Sam, not bothered to look up from the charge he placed on the boiler.

"Great work, Fisher. Head to primary extraction, the Osprey is waiting. Blow the charges the moment you see the Osprey." Lambert's voice said in Sam's ear. Sam nodded to Hazma, who followed Sam up a small cliff to the opening of the cave. Sam placed a smaller charge on the wall, backing up as it destroyed the wall of the cave, the thunderous noise of the Osprey echoed through the damp walls of the cave.

"Fisher, you are green to detonate. The delayed reactive should give you around 30 seconds to destroy the facility."

"Roger. See you stateside." Sam pushed the button on the detonator, rushing over to the already in motion Osprey with Hazma already onboard.

"Gents! We've got company! Lock and load!" shouted the pilot to Sam and Hazma. They looked over to see a small squad of infantry narrowly escaping the blast, firing their small arms on the airborne heli-plane. Shots whizzed past, one narrowly missing Sam and instead piercing the side of the wing.

"Pilot! They're firing armor-piercing rounds! E&E until out of range! We can return fire!" Sam shouted, as he handed a spare rifle to Hazma, as he and the co-pilot fired down on the enemy.

"Fisher, what's going on down there?!"

"Some witnesses. I'll get them, Lambert."

"Just get yourself home. We've got 2 other agents in position to clean up any survivors."

"Roger." Sam shouldered his SC-2000, as he looked through the fore-grip scope and fired controlled, 3 shot bursts. At 400 meters, the co-pilot signaled an all-clear.

"I don't think they should be able to…" said the pilot as the final stray bullet hit Sam just beneath the chest. He looked down at the bloody wound, Lambert's voice crackled in his ear as he slumped over and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting used to the future

Author's Notes: Sorry for the vast delay between chapters. So, thanks for the reviews, and I feel like I should explain in response to the first one:

While it may seem like I'm being a slight review-whore, it's not for the praise, though that is appreciated. Anything you notice in my writing you feel should be improved on, please point it out. I do my best not to have terrible grammar and spelling like so many other stories here, and I really don't want to fall too cliched or into a crappy writing style. Thanks and here's a short chapter. Another will be up shortly.

Chapter 3:

Saint Rose Hospital, Physical Rehabilitation Room

Maryland, USA

May 17th, 2020

After the initial shock, Sam found it was a lot easier to cope with the world than he first though. Years of working in Special Ops had helped his mind get used to accepting new things that he barely understood. It had been almost 13 years since the decision was made to cryogenically preserve him and it was only recently that he was operated on when they discovered a medicine to fight the unknown strain of bacteria that he had encountered, and was in a responsive coma for 4 weeks after the initial defrost. _Luckily for me_, Sam though, _the advancements had kept my body from destroying my muscle tissue too much_. A single day's hard work out would be more than enough to put him back into his former strength. His body wasn't the biggest shock, though. Getting use to the new people else was the bigger challenge. Lawrence Williams resigned in 2012 when tensions began to escalate between Russia and America. Rumors floated about as to the real reason of his resignation, but nothing was ever confirmed. Grim was put up for promotion, and is now the Head Director of Operations in Third Echelon, which, while still a secret to the greater part of America, played an integral intelligence role in today's war. She was nearly his age now, at 44, but still looked very young. _Not to mention attar- _Sam thought, but quickly interrupted his own thoughts. _Easy, Sam. She's your superior now. _Sarah was married, happily, to a James Sheppard, a medical doctor she met during her frequent visits to Sam while in a coma, pregnant with her second child, her first a newborn boy she named Sam, after her father. Pride filled his head when he discovered he was a grandfather. But, by far, the biggest shock was to see his old friend Lambert in his current condition. Even after his cryogenic-stasis, Lambert was only 7 years older than him now. During the start of the war, Maryland was hit hard by a nuclear strike. Most of the building was evacuated, but a large amount of rubble fell on Lambert, pinning his legs under a massive amount of drywall and electronic wiring. He survived the blast, but the fallout from the warhead gave him leukemia, and he was paralyzed from the waist down, attributing to his withered and old state. Lambert was forced to retire in 2010, a month after he recovered from the blast. As difficult as it all was, Sam accepted this all with little trouble, knowing weirder things have happened. He had only one question.

"So, cars. Can they fly now?" Sam asked, with a straight face, smiling only when Lambert began laughing.

"No, no. Minus the…"ultimate" nuclear shield, most technology is the same. Even your suit is still considered high-tech, though REDDING has had some time to adjust it for you." Sam looked around, trying to find the red-haired field-runner.

"Where is he?" He looked around at the slightly crest-fallen faces, supposing the worst.

"He had to move on to running for other field operatives. William was discovered in a mission inside Russia, and was immediately executed. He programmed a database with his protocol and procedure, and in 2013, Grim suggested loading an AI with this knowledge. We call it REDDING in his memory." Lambert said. "A lot has changed since you've been gone, Sam." Lambert repeated, looking out the window of the hospital.

"Great. Then it's time I get reacquainted with the present. When do I go back into the field?" Sam asked as Lambert and Grim exchanging uncomfortable looks.

"Sam, I'm not sure if you should-" Grim began.

"So what, you modified my suit to…?"

"Inspire, Sam. Rookie agents review some of your best work, especially you diffusion of the little Chaos Theory incident."

"My country is at war, and the one time I ask to go back in-"

"Dad-" Sarah interjected, speaking for the first time since he woke up. "I've been staying quiet to let you guys talk, but I think it's time you consider retiring! You're old, and you just barely survived this bullet thing! Please, Dad…" _Her voice is still the same…_ Sam though sadly

"Sarah, you don-"

"I think I understand well enough, Dad!"

"Enough!" Grim said, standing. "I can talk to the Joint Chiefs, but I doubt they'll listen." A sympathetic look crossed Grim's face. "We're glad to have you back, Sam." She rose, wheeling Lambert from the room. James shook Sam's hand as he took Sam Jr. out into the halls, Sarah the last to leave, giving her father a hug and a sad smile before she left, leaving Sam alone in the austere white room.

Author's Notes: Just some Plot filler for now, action soon.

Thanks for reading!

-Vi3


	5. Chapter 4: Back to basics

Author's Notes: So, it really was a short time! Forgot I had this even written. So, this is the length I'll be shooting for from now on, or maybe longer. Apologies again for the length of time since my last update, but I like to have my stories proof-read before posting. PM me if you'd be interested in being a second beta-reader(I think that's what they're for at least) to help me improve my writing. I've scripted and written through chapter 6, and am having them proof-read, so I'll try and update at least 1 every 2 weeks. Thanks again!

Chapter 4:

Third Echelon Field Test Chamber

Maryland, USA

June 3rd, 2020

Sam dropped to the ground at the first hint of noise, alert and hidden, waiting for the right moment to strike. After a couple seconds, his patience paid off, as a guard walked by Sam's hiding place. He reached out and silently choked the man, dragging his unconscious body to his hiding place. He frisked him quickly, finding nothing of great interest, and left him there. _7 down, 1 to go, _Sam thought. He continued down the darkened gravel road, wary of the crunching noise that followed each of his footsteps, how it echoed through the empty air in here. He froze as he heard the distinct inhalation and exhalation of a smoker. _He's to my right…probably about 6 meters from my current position._ He scaled a small section of rubble and crouched behind it, looking in the direction of the breaths. He could faintly make out the red glow of a lit cigarette in the distance, about 5 meters from his cover. He flipped his goggles on, tracking his position, to an exact 5.32 meters from him, and flipped to Thermal and Electro Magnetic vision before he decided he was taking a smoke break outside, with no alarms or cameras. _But you had to be right there…_Sam thought, growing a little frustrated by his position. All he needed for extraction was to move through the door, which the guard was conveniently in front of.

"200 seconds, Fisher," said Grim into his subdernal. He quickly tapped his OPSAT again, glancing at the old screen, a relic of his past age. The NO CASUALTIES order blinked rather boldly against the pale green background, and Sam sighed, trying to figure out what to do. _Too close to whistle and lure him away…I'm out of Sticky Shockers and Cameras too…_ _The only option was to get a shot off of the wall an- hang on…_ Sam looked at the steam pipe above the guard's head, and flipped his thermals on again. Sam grinned, smiling at his test. _That should do._ He took his SC-2000 off his back, shouldering the custom rifle and raising its sights to the pipe. He held his breath, and squeezed the trigger, the pipe bursting from the pressure and the steam and metal knocking the man out. Sam quickly vaulted over his cover and began to sprint at the door.

"Ten seconds." Grim said just as Sam made it through the door. The chamber filled with light, and Sam had to squint as his eyes readjusted to the bright light. "Well done, Sam. The Joint Chiefs are impressed." Grim walked out of an adjacent door in the large chamber as the 8 men from the course were brought in.

"So?" Grim said expectantly, looking at the men as they were either roused or brought in.

"He-…ah, he's good." one finally said embarrassedly. "I didn't hear anything."

A few nodded, two more looking down, ashamed that their training had failed them so badly.

"Man, that pipe burst scared the shit outta me!" said the recently revived guard, looking at Sam in awe. "Shit, man, whoever you are, I'm just glad you're on our side! That was crazy as hell!" The rest nodded in agreement as Sam suppressed a smile.

"He new?" Sam asked, jerking his head in the foul-mouthed guard's direction.

"Yeah. Don't worry, a month in boot camp should fix these boys up. Thanks, Sam." Grim said. Sam sighed, working cricks out of his joints.

"Don't mention it." _Tired of this crap anyways._

"Sam, I have some news." Sam looked up from his thoughts. _Could it be?_

"You're clear for going back into the field. The Joint Chiefs would be more than happy to have you back in the field. You'll be getting a raise, and a promotion. They have an assignment for you, and you'll have 4 Splinter Cells under your command. You'll still be in the field, but you'll be the commander of sorts. They're fresh out of boot camp, and ready for action." Grim hands Sam 4 dossiers and a thick manila folder with a wink. 'Glad to have you back Sam.

Third Echelon Field Equipment Room

Maryland, USA

June 3rd, 2020

Grim led Sam into the equipment room, and pressed a button on the wall. The wall expanded, and lifted up to reveal an entire revamped load out of the somewhat outdated equipment he was wearing now. Grim took it off the wall and tossed it to Sam.

"How's it work?" Sam asked looking at the new suit. Grim smiled and pressed a few buttons on a wall monitor.

"I think I'll let the creator explain." Grim said with a smile. After a few moments, an electronic voice responded to Grim's taps.

"Yes?" said the REDDING computer, the voice oddly like Redding's own, though with much of a metallic hint.

"REDDING please explain the new model of the Tac-suit for Mr. Fisher.""Certainly, Ms. Grimsdóttir. The new version of the tactical-stealth suit often employed by you Mr. Fisher, has had many aesthetic and functional redesigns while you were gone. First and foremost, the overall rigidness of the suit has been drastically reduced. We've started by moving all the layers of Kevlar to the front, and dipping the suit into liquid titanium alloy. The plates in the front of the suit allow for a much freer range of motion, and it is more resistant than your normal suit to knives, and gun fire. However, you still should try and avoid getting shot at, as my limited knowledge of human anatomy has revealed you to be, despite your obvious peak physical condition, squishy. There are patches on the suit where you're vulnerable, so you should still be careful. Good for hand guns and small arms fire as close a 5 feet away. Rifles and higher arms fire at 8 feet. Shrapnel resistant as close as 3 feet, though if you are that close Mr. Fisher, I recommend you cover your face as well. Shrapnel has been known to sting at close range. The suit is also modified to be more compressive, in that you can easily wear the suit under normal civilian clothing, and appear relatively normal. Close inspection will make you appear very…what's the word you're familiar with…ripped. The extension of the plates gives you a rather exaggerated muscular appearance. Much like the background images and pictures Miss Grimsdóttir has on her computer…" The monitors blinked, replacing the technical statistics with pictures of heroes like Batman and Superman or very questionable nature.

"REDDING!" Grim yelled, banging on the keyboard. Sam suppressed a laugh, trying hard not to make fun of Grim.

"Heh, you know, for a computer programmed by Redding, it doesn't seem too much like him." Sam mused.

"We…uh, we modified the program…a bit. The first AI was really stuffy and humorless, so we programmed it to try and be funnier. Now it's stuck on sarcasm. We can't seem to get a warrant to fix it, seeing as it's almost become sentient now." Grim sighed irritably. "Continue, REDDING."

"I believe you are familiar with the Goshawk, Mr. Fisher?"

Sam nodded, and then, realizing that the computer could not see him nod, quickly added a yes.

"We've compressed it in a fashion that it is now a part of your uniform. A touch of the button on your remodeled OPSAT will activate it, as will a verbal command. Your OPSAT has been loaded with 3D interactive mapping, as well as active satellite tracking of you and anyone linked to Third Echelon as a unit. Your suit has many other small modifications, though I won't bore you with the small details. I have told you everything notable, unless there are any questions about your load out?"

"I think I'm good." Sam said, admiring the new suit.

"Great. I'll contact you when it's time, Sam. Get some rest." Grim said and walked out.

Author's Notes:

Yes, there are some movie references in there, see if you can spot them all. The gaurd that swears a lot is based off of the movie guy from MADTV.

-Vi3


End file.
